helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderBuono!/StylipS - Prism Sympathy (Review)
Copied and pasted from my blog... I'm sorry this review is one of my worse ones. :'( Today I am reviewing the latest single by the totally cute and fun seiyuu group StylipS! The group features former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Noto Arisa (my favorite), so I'm putting the Hello! Project label on this post. StylipS' latest single is titled "Prism Sympathy", and it is the ending theme for the new anime Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya. I actually did watch the first episode of this anime, for the fact that it is magical girls and StylipS sings the ending song, but I dropped it because I know nothing of Fate/stay night nor do I have any desire to watch it. This is also the first single to feature StylipS' new members Toyota Moe and Ito Miku. The single consists of one A-side, two B-sides, and three instrumentals. I will only be covering the A-side and the first B-side, as the second is a re-recording of an older song of theirs. The Limited Edition of the single comes with a bonus DVD with a music video, dance video, two "making of" videos, and a CM. 1. Prism Sympathy Obviously the first track on this single is the title song, "Prism Sympathy". My first impression of this song when I heard it in the anime was that I wanted to sing along to it already, even though I didn't know the melody! The song has a nice strong beat in it that is fun to dance to. The song is simple anime pop, with a bit of guitar in the bridge, that doesn't necessarily bring much new to StylipS disocgraphy, but I'm okay with that. As long as StylipS stays fun and happy, it's all right! I have only seen the short version of the music video, but from what I've seen, it's very nice. I love the set, and the outfits are beautiful, especially the sparkly gloves. The new members blend in with the group very well. But of course Arisa is still the queen to me. My only complaint is Maho's hair. It just looks weird to me. 2. Tsunagu Kizuna Tsutsumu Kodoku The main B-side of this single is amazing! I absolutely love this song! The song starts out with a beautiful piano; as a pianist, I always appreciate any bit of piano in the song. And to my delight, the piano didn't stop after the intro! It remained throughout the entire song, making the strong melody even more beautiful. The bridge of the song comes in and we get a guitar solo which reminds me of Buono!'s older songs. The vocals in the song really are great, I think. Sure, they're idols; their voices aren't the best. But they really delivered a lot of strength and emotion in the song that just made me love it even more. I would absolutely love to see StylipS perform this live someday. I really hope they will! Well, that's all for this review! I hope you enjoyed it and I definitely recommend purchasing the single to support StylipS! Let me know what you think in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:StylipS